The Godzilla Chronicles part 6
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC part 6: Let's Get Ready To Rumble! A megacrossover featuring characters from Xena, Buffy, Charmed, Smallville and The Matrix! It don't get more crazy or violent than this!


THE GODZILLA CHRONICLES PART 6

LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!

In another time, place, and reality ...

A torrential downpour blankets a once proud city. Within the realm of the Matrix everyone and everything has been assimilated. The once Matrix loyal agent Smith has ascended to a higher level of being, and a higher level of existence. Now he has almost godlike power, which he will use to satisfy his own twisted desires. And what he desires most is the destruction of his most hated rival, his greatest adversary...Neo.

On a single street in the center of the city thousands upon thousands of Smiths' begin to gather. This will be where he will wait for the chosen one to arrive, soon...very soon.

But one of the Smiths' still enroute to the rendezvous point is intercepted as someone suddenly appears before him with a blinding flash of light!

"Who are you?" Smith asks.

"My name is Ares... God of war. And you're coming with me." He says suddenly placing a hand on Smith's shoulders and disappearing taking him with him!

With little more than a snap of his fingers Ares suddenly brings a preselected group of unique individuals to what looks like downtown New York.

"Okay, what just happened?" Xena says as she suddenly realizes that she is no longer where she was just a few moments before.

A realization that quickly dawns on everyone else that is present as well.

"I was just thinking the same thing." A voice says to Xena's left.

She looks over to see one Buffy Summers standing nearby.

"The slayer I presume?" Xena says.

"You know who I am?"

"Having averted an apocalypse or two in my time I've tried to keep track of the ones that threaten the world in the here and now, your name keeps popping up my dear."

"I see, and you are...?"

"The name is Xena." She says extending her hand.

"Xena! As in the legendary warrior princess from Greek mythology?"

"And considering what you deal with on a daily basis is it really so hard to believe?"

"No, I guess not. But how did you get here? Time warp?" Buffy says with a halfhearted smile as she finally reaches out and shakes Xena's hand.

"No, I was reincarnated recently."

"Well, that's good to know. And I also see you've taken to 20th century clothing rather well." Buffy says back checking out Xena's halter top and leather pants.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound really corny and extremely stupid. But I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." Clark Kent suddenly says from behind the two ladies.

"I don't suppose the two of you could tell me what's going on could you?" He goes on.

"I'm afraid not. It looks like New York but it can't be, this place is deserted " Buffy tells him.

"Well in the meantime my name is Clark, Clark Kent, and you are?"

"I'm Buffy Summers, and this is Xena." She says as they all nod to one another.

"Well, now that were all acquainted, how about we find out just how in the hell we all got here and what is going on, that is unless there's anyone else who hasn't popped up yet." Buffy exclaims.

But just then a low guttural snarl comes from behind all of them, Xena, Buffy, and Clark slowly turn around to see an eight foot saurian juggernaut standing before them with a heavily muscled tail and three rows of jagged dorsal plates running down its back.

Godzilla has arrived, who up until a few moments ago had been moving through rural Ohio...and he does not look happy.

"Oh boy." Buffy says worriedly.

"Uh, is that what I think it is?" Clark asks as all three of them begin to slowly back up.

"Yes it is, that is Godzilla." Xena answers.

"The most powerful monster to ever walk the Earth." Buffy adds quietly.

"Yeah, I know." Clark says thinking back to his first encounter with the beast in Smallville.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"A slight misunderstanding led to a bit of a brawl." Clark explains.

Buffy and Xena look at Clark with shocked and disbelieving expressions on their faces. Considering the company he was now in he figured there was no harm in telling the truth.

"I'm not human, I'm actually an alien with superhuman abilities."

"You don't look it." Xena observes.

"That's because I try really hard to blend in, if the rest of the world knew about me I would have scientists trying to dissect me and the military wanting to draft me. Not to mention the things that might happen to my friends and family in the process."

"I understand." Buffy says placing a hand on Clark's shoulder as Buffy suddenly realizes she has a lot in common with Clark. Buffy also looks Godzilla over meanwhile, thinking to herself that the magic that Willow and the Charmed ones used really did pump the kaiju up as she takes notice of his new all powerful form.

But just then Ares suddenly appears off to their right!

"I think I have kept all of you in suspense long enough." he proclaims as everyone present looks over in his direction.

"Ares. Something should've told me that you were behind this." Xena snaps.

"Well Xena, what can I say. I guess you must be losing your touch. But all joking aside, I do owe all of you an explanation."

Everyone looks on as Ares begins to explain.

"You see, having been around a few thousand years as an immortal God you tend to get bored every now and then. So sometimes drastic measures have to be taken for one's own amusement."

"What do you want with us Ares?" Xena demands.

"Well Xena, being the God of war you should know that no one enjoys a good fight more than me. So with that in mind I decided to orchestrate a little gathering, a grouping if you will."

"For what reason? And why does it look like we're in New York but with no people around." Buffy asks.

"The reason little slayer is brutal combat pitting uniquely powered individuals against a foe of my choosing. And as for your surroundings this is merely a fabricated facsimile of my own creation of the City of New York."

"Why?" Xena demands.

"What, are you kidding? What better place to hold an all out brawl than in the downtown area of a major metropolitan city? There are just so many things to break, and smash, and blowup. Whoo, I get goosebumps just thinking about it."

"What makes you think you can just kidnap us like this and force us into some kind of battle." Clark says.

"Don't worry Clark or should I say Kal El, with your abilities you should be able to handle yourself quite well in this contest."

"That isn't the point you can't just make us-"

"And I'm bored already." Ares says cutting Clark off in midsentence as he begins to turn away.

Realizing that Ares obviously isn't going to listen to him Clark tries an alternate means of communication as he uses a burst of superspeed to run up and give Ares a stiff punch to the gut! As a result Ares goes flying for about 50 feet and lands hard!

"Woah, that's a nice trick." Buffy says.

"Indeed." Xena chimes in.

In the meantime though Ares has already gotten back up and is dusting himself off.

"I got to hand it to you kid, you've got a lot of spunk. Trust me, you'll need it and a whole lot more in this fight. My oh my oh my, this is an interesting group now isn't it. This should prove most entertaining."

"You know what I think would be entertaining Ares, me putting my foot sideways up your ***." Xena growls.

"Well Xena you always were a kinky one, and who would know better than me."

"You really enjoy listening to yourself talk don't you." Buffy says.

In the meantime though while all of this has been going on Godzilla has been steadily building power as the dorsal plates on his back begin to glow a bright blue!

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but..." Clark starts to say as everyone else turns around.

"DOWN!" Buffy yells realizing what is about to happen!

Everyone hits the dirt at the last second as Godzilla lets loose a powerful radioactive breath blast aimed directly at Ares! But Ares merely disappears once again avoiding the attack as Godzilla's breath beam completely obliterates a parked car directly behind where Ares had been standing.

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Man this is going to be great!" Ares yells reappearing once again as everyone else gets back up.

"Well, I think I've made everything pretty clear to all of you. So this is where I bid you all a fond farewell, or at least a farewell anyway." Ares says excitedly as he looks back over at Xena for a moment.

"But before I go..." He starts to say as he uses his powers to transform Xena's garb from her street clothes into the warrior outfit she wore back in ancient Greece as she looks down at herself.

"There, much better. You always looked good in that. Ta ta." Ares finishes.

"No! Wait!" Buffy blurts out rushing towards Ares, but it's too late he's already gone.

"Great, so what happens to us now?" Clark asks.

"It's hard to tell when dealing with Ares, anything can and will happen." Xena answers.

"Wait a minute, didn't Ares say something about us battling someone of his choosing." Buffy says.

"Yes he did, so I guess we all deal with whatever he plans on throwing at us and then find our way out of here." Xena proclaims.

"Wherever here is?" Buffy brings up.

"Hold on just a second, I'll be right back!" Clark says before taking off like a bullet!

"And just where is he taking off to?" Asks Buffy.

Utilizing his superspeed Clark races through the empty city streets, within a few moments he reaches what appears to be the city limits.

"Well, let's just see what happ-"BOOM!

Before Clark can even finish his sentence he slams hard into something unseen and ricochets off tumbling backwards several hundred feet before finally skidding to a stop! Shaking off the cobwebs Clark gets back up and walks back up to the spot where he was abruptly halted. As he walks along he looks around all over but doesn't see anything.

"Well that's funny, just what exactly did I run in-"thump

Clark takes a step back and then extends his hands out rubbing them against what appears to be some kind of invisible wall. A few seconds later he rushes back to the others.

"Where did you go?" Xena asks him.

"To checkout out our surroundings, this fabricated city as Ares called it is surrounded by an invisible force field."

"Clark you appear to have superhuman strength and speed did you try to break through the force field?" Xena continues.

"Did I? At the speed I was going I usually smash through solid brick walls with little or no effort, but I bounced off of that field like a rubber ball!"

"Uh, folks I think we have company." Buffy says taking notice of an individual who is suddenly visible nearby that wasn't a moment before.

"What have we here?" Xena wonders aloud.

Buffy, Xena, Clark, and Godzilla all look over to see what appears to be a middle-aged man walking toward them in a pair of shades and a black suit and tie.

"Who is this?" Clark asks.

"Who I am is irrelevant Mr. Kent, all that matters is that I am here to kill you all." Smith says purposefully.

Everyone present reacts with looks of shock and bewilderment on their faces with the exception of Godzilla who merely stares defiantly somehow sensing there is more to this being than meets the eye.

"Oh, don't be too worried I am after all a gentleman. If you all surrender yourselves to me now I will make your deaths quick and painless."

"Oh gee, that's really nice of you." Buffy says with a half smirk half grimace on her face.

"Is this guy for real?" Clark whispers.

"He obviously believes he is." Xena states.

"Who are you?" Clark asks him.

"My name is Smith if you must know Mr. Kent."

"Why do you want to kill us?" Buffy asks.

"Well Miss Summers to be completely honest I couldn't care less about every single one of you. But you see the individual who calls himself Ares has rather painted me into a very small corner, and the only way out of it is to do him this one little favor."

"If you are here against your will as we are, then join with us and help us find a way to get ourselves out of here." Buffy says trying to reason with Smith.

"I'm afraid that simply won't work my dear, you see I have places to be and I really can't be detained any longer than necessary. With Ares at least I have a quick and guaranteed path back to the matrix, even if I did join with you there's no guarantee we would ever find a way out of here on our own and I simply do not have the time to waste. I am sorry Miss Summers but I am afraid that my hands are tied in this matter and the outcome is... inevitable. "

"And just what exactly did you plan on doing, shooting us with your little handgun." Xena quips.

"Possibly...or I could just do this." Smith says suddenly rushing up and giving Xena a solid straight punch to her chest sending her flying backwards quite a distance!

"Whoa!" Clark blurts out!

"Oh my God!" Buffy screams!

Both Godzilla and Clark move in on Smith while Buffy runs over to see if Xena is alright, or for that matter still alive!

Clark utilizes both his superspeed and superhuman strength but finds much to his dismay that Smith is matching him move for move as they both try to land punches on one another! But one missed swing on Clark's part gives Smith the opening he needs as he puts Clark down onto the pavement hard with a roundhouse right to the face. It is at this exact moment that Godzilla releases another breath blast but Smith moves with incomprehensible speed completely dodging the beam and in almost the same split-second circling back around and slamming into Godzilla hard unleashing a firestorm of endless punches upon the kaiju king's body.

As Godzilla is rocked back and forth he tries to utilize one of his nuclear pulses but Smith is able to avoid that as well as he quickly speeds backward away from Godzilla but gets tackled from the side by Clark who keeps running with him and puts him clean through the wall of a nearby bank! Clark begins to pound away on Smith who retaliates by giving him a head butt to the face and then pushing Clark off of him giving him another solid punch that sends him flying back out of the hole that they just made with their bodies. Clark gets back up a swinging but Smith effortlessly blocks most of Clark's punches before giving him a stiff boot to the chest putting him back down one more time. Smith turns around just in time to dodge a lunge by Godzilla who begins clawing and swinging away with his arms and his gigantic tail, but for all of his strength and power unfortunately Godzilla was in truth the slowest of the four combatants when it came to physical attack speed. Again it is no problem for Smith to dodge the attack.

"Xena! Xena are you alright?" Buffy stammers as she reaches the spot where Xena landed.

"Well, that hurt like hell." Xena huffs as she pulls herself up off the pavement still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" Buffy asks.

"Who me, oh I'm fine, just peachy. Now let's go kick his ***!" Xena says as Clark suddenly comes flying by them skidding across the pavement!

Thus the battle is joined as both Xena and Buffy rush in. In the meantime Smith had just caught one of Godzilla's tail swings and had swung him around and eventually thrown him into a parked 18 Wheeler sending him smashing through it and then tumbling out the other side! He then turns to properly greet the ladies as both Xena and Buffy fly into him punching and kicking with everything they've got and though the battle prowess and fighting abilities of both women are far superior to any normal human being it means less than nothing to Smith who smacks them both aside as if they were insects! Clark rushes back in trying once again to spar with Smith who by now though had adjusted to Clark's style of attack and easily docks, dodges, or blocks all of his swings. Thrusting both of his fists out he hits Clark hard in the chest sending him flying backwards yet again, but in the time it takes to do that he doesn't see a manhole cover flying at him from behind at high-speed!

BAM!

When the manhole cover hits him it bends his body backwards in a way that would have snapped a regular human being in half as he goes crashing into a parked car smashing in its entire drivers side door! He looks up just in time to be spear tackled head on by Godzilla who had used the manhole cover to give him the time he needed to close the gap between them, he then picks Smith up and violently smashes him back down onto the street cracking and splitting the pavement upon impact! Godzilla reaches down clasping a hand around Smith's throat who though superhumanly endowed beyond belief cannot break Godzilla's grip. What Godzilla hadn't noticed though is that Smith had ripped the door off the car he had slammed into as he smacks it overtop of Godzilla's head. Godzilla's head jerks slightly from the impact but then he looks back at Smith staring directly into his eyes as he growls angrily.

He then jerks the car door out of Smith's hands and smacks him on the head with it leaving him a little dazed! If the current circumstances had not been so dire the scene in question would have almost been humorous. Just then Godzilla's dorsal plates begins to glow, Smith knows what is going to happen next so he quickly takes action as he gets his own firm grip on Godzilla placing one hand over Godzilla's maw keeping it closed shut so that he cannot utilize his nuclear breath. He then plants his feet, and jerks Godzilla off of his as he begins to swing him around and around and around. Using his superspeed agent Smith practically creates a miniature cyclone where he is standing the force of which eventually and finally manages to loosen Godzilla's grip on him as he lets him go sending the kaiju flying up and crashing through the third story window of a nearby building! But his momentum upon release is so intense that he keeps going and smashes up through several floors crashing back out the other side of the building before plummeting back down and landing hard down on the pavement below!

Meanwhile...

"Willow, Willow calm down. If something has happened to Buffy we'll find her don't worry."

"I know but I'm scared Phoebe when I realized Buffy was gone I looked for her and found a spot with high residual traces of a magical teleportation. With that in mind I tried to use a tracing spell to find out where she had been taken to, something that normally never fails and shouldn't be blockable, in this case I was wrong on both counts. Do you have any idea what kind of power it takes to block a tracing spell! Something bad has happened to her I just know it!"

After not being able to find out what happened to Buffy Willow had decided to made a quick and panicked phone call to her friends in San Francisco the Charmed ones.

"Willow! Getting hysterical won't help find Buffy. Don't worry we'll be right there." Phoebe says to Willow after which she hangs up the phone.

"This sounds serious, what or who could block a tracing spell?" Piper wonders aloud as she stands nearby nursing little Wyatt.

"How about a God." Leo says suddenly materializing nearby.

"A God?" Questions Paige.

"Yes, I have spoken to the elders."

"And?" Phoebe says.

"We're dealing with Ares the Greek god of war."

"Ares? As in the same as the god whose powers I used when we fought the Titans?" Paige questions.

"Yes. When the elders confronted the Titans ages ago they briefly considered joining forces with the Greek gods but decided that they couldn't be trusted and that they posed a great threat to the Earth as well. So they stole their power from them to use against the Titans while leaving the Olympians weakened and almost mortal in the process." Leo explains.

"They killed two birds with one stone." Phoebe says piecing it all together in her head.

"So they weren't dead, they just went into hiding?" Piper adds.

"Exactly, it's probably taken Ares all these centuries just to build his strength back up to what it once was." Leo goes on.

"Will he come after us?" Phoebe asks.

"I doubt it, Ares' grudge would be with the elders more than likely, and besides without being backed up by his fellow gods I doubt he'll try anything...yet. After the elders took their power the Olympians all but vanished, Ares is the first and only one so far to show himself in the 20th century. So for now anyway, he's all alone." Leo tells her.

"What's the scoop?" Piper asks.

"Ares has abducted five individuals, four from our reality which includes Buffy and another from outside this plane of existence and as for why we don't know."

"Willow said she had tried a tracing spell to find Buffy but was stopped by some kind of magical wall, can you take us to where they are?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes."

"And what about Ares? How powerful is he and can we stop him?" Piper adds.

"There is a chance, if we combine our strength and power with those that Ares has taken captive." Leo tells her.

"What has happened Leo, is Ares stronger now then he was in ancient Greece?" Paige asks.

"Unfortunately yes, there are two things that give a Greek god his or her power. Whatever the source of that gods particular power is, and ritual tribute. Now obviously the ritual tribute part of the equation has definitely went down but as for the power source part..." Leo trails off feeling he has made his point.

"Ares is the god of war, the things that have happened in the history of the world, today's society, and the world we live in..." Paige starts to say.

"All kinds of new weapons, world wars, civil wars, warring factions in Third World countries, not to mention what's going on in the Middle East right now." Phoebe finishes.

"He's having himself a regular little smorgasbord." Piper comments.

"Yes, he's more powerful than he's ever been before." Phoebe says in a disconcerted tone.

"Who do these captives include?" Paige asks.

"An alien from another world whose appearance passes for human who has superhuman abilities because of the effect the sun of our solar system has on his physiology, the slayer of course, Xena the legendary warrior princess, the outside existence entity whom we really don't know anything about but have also ascertained superhuman abilities, and Godzilla." Leo explains resulting in a look of shock from the Charmed ones.

"Damn! That's one hell of a colorful cast!" Paige throws in.

"Indeed it is, we need a plan... And I think I have one." Phoebe claims.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Off to battle we go!" Paige says with a lot more enthusiasm than necessary and a whole lot more than she actually felt.

"What about Wyatt? I'm not leaving him here all alone." Piper proclaims.

"Got it covered." Chris says suddenly orbing out of nowhere.

"Not that I think he needs it though, the little guy definitely knows how to take care of himself." Chris tells them.

"That may be true, but I'll feel a lot better with somebody here watching him." Piper confesses as she puts Wyatt down in his playpen.

"All right then, lets get going." Phoebe says.

"Good luck." Says Chris.

Using Leo's orbing powers the charmed ones teleport to Sunnydale to pick up Willow. After this the entire group then teleports to the location where Ares has brought Buffy, Xena, Clark, Godzilla, and Smith. Only with Leo's magic as an elder are they able to penetrate the pocket dimension that Ares has created. When they all suddenly arrive on the scene the brutal battle that is unfolding halts as everyone takes notice of the new arrivals.

"Willow!" Buffy says in a shocked and surprised tone.

"Are these friends of yours?" Xena asks.

"Definitely!" She answers.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Willow asks.

"Honestly, I'm getting the crap kicked out of me! How did you find us?"

"With a little special help!" Willow says proudly looking over at Leo and the charmed ones.

"And just who is kicking the crap out of who?" Piper asks.

"HIM!" Buffy, Clark, and Xena all say practically in unison pointing directly over at Smith who merely stands there indifferent to everything that is unfolding in front of him.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you all out of here and back home." Phoebe declares.

"Pardon me ladies and gentlemen but I'm afraid I might have a small problem with that." Smith says very nonchalantly.

"Well then... I guess we'll just have to deal with you first." Paige threatens.

"As you wish." Smith says as he starts to walk toward them but suddenly mystical force fields practically appear out of nowhere incasing Leo, Willow, and the charmed ones together and individually isolating Godzilla, Smith, Clark, Buffy, and Xena.

"This is a private party ladies I suggest you remove yourselves while you still can." Ares demands appearing out of nowhere.

"Sorry to interrupt you Ares but I'm afraid we have other plans." Phoebe says as she joins hands with her sisters.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free!" They all begin chanting.

"Oh please, you don't honestly expect to be able to break out of-" Ares starts to say when suddenly an incredibly powerful burst of magic energy emanates from the charmed ones like a shockwave totally obliterating the force field that they are all incased in!

Ares looks surprised but quickly puts his game face back on.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But I'm afraid all this means is that I'll just have to crush you all personally." Ares gloats.

But just then Ares hears a menacing growl directly behind him. He slowly turns around to find himself staring directly at Godzilla, or more precisely into his chest. Only now does he realize that the magic the charmed ones had used not only freed themselves but had freed everyone else as well!

KABLAM!

A powerful radioactive breath blast sends Ares flying smashing clean through a parked car, bounces him off the pavement, and then up into a brickwall almost like a rag doll! As Ares gets back up trying to shake off the cobwebs Clark, Xena, and Buffy all rush in, while in the meantime the charmed ones begin to put their plan into motion.

"Try to keep him busy for as long as you can, we have a plan!" Leo yells out to the fighters as they begin to engage the god of war.

"Read you loud and clear!" Clark yells back as a new battle begins.

Phoebe then begins walking towards Smith of all people who had taken a couple of steps back to bear witness to everything that was happening apparently uninterested in getting involved, but Phoebe was going to change that. Words are spoken between them that no one else can hear, after a few moments Phoebe turns around and begins to walk towards Godzilla who had began to lumber over to the battle with Ares when he suddenly spotted Phoebe walking toward him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hi, long time no see. We need your help, are you up for it?" Phoebe says in almost a pleading voice.

Godzilla slams his fists together in an obligatory gesture.

As for the fight both Xena and Buffy suddenly go flying as Ares unleashes a volley of energy blasts, Clark rushes in from behind slamming into Ares hard but Ares wraps his hand around Clark's throat and begins pouring untold amounts of energy into Clark's body almost as if he was being struck by lightning! To stop this attack Willow, Piper, and Paige send combined magical energy blasts into Ares back causing him to drop Clark. Xena then somersaults back into the fray yelling out her battle cry as she begins hitting Ares with a series of punches and kicks, but one good backhand sends Xena flying once more but Willow uses her magic to slow Xena's fall and allows her to gently come to rest back down on the pavement.

Xena gives a nod of thanks to Willow and then rushes back into the fight! Buffy in the meantime has charged back in as well only this time she's wielding part of a lamp post that had been torn down during the previous battle with Smith and begins to lay into Ares with it with everything she has! The assault works pretty well until on one particular swing Ares catches the lamp post and then hits Buffy with a solid energy blast straight to chest, Willow tries to use her magic to catch her as well but she is flying so fast that she can't focus quickly enough as Buffy smashes hard into the wall of building clear across the street!

"Buffy! No!" Willow screams out rushing over to where she landed!

Seeing this Leo orbs over to the same spot and uses his power to heal any wounds she may have suffered that her slayer healing abilities might not be able to handle. As for Phoebe she has finished talking with Godzilla and is pretty sure that he understands what she wants him to do. For the second part of her plan she would need to speak to Buffy, Xena, and Clark. Thusly she looks over to see how everyone is faring in the battle. Trying to help in distracting Ares Piper had walked a little closer to the fray and began using her combusting powers to practically consume Ares in flames, Clark adds to this with his own heat vision causing Ares to become a walking inferno! But amidst the flames Ares can be heard laughing to himself!

"Is that all you've got!" He roars out as he unleashes an incredible shockwave of power that sends everyone near him flying in all directions and also extinguishes the flames on his body at the same time!

Paige then steps up using her unique orbing abilities which are given an incredible boost by Leo's magic as she causes a nearby pickup truck to suddenly teleport from its parked position to directly over top of Ares who looks up just in time as it crashes down on top of him! Piper then uses her combusting powers once again to make the truck explode while it is still on top of Ares! But within moments Ares throws the truck off himself and his back up on his feet with an unimpressed smirk on his face!

At this moment Phoebe turns to Smith who all this time had been standing off to the side merely watching everything unfold as a spectator and nods to him. Smith then rushes over to Ares and begins a brutal physical exchange!

"You're supposed to be working for me! What the hell are you doing?" Ares bellows as the two of them trade crippling punches with one another!

"Clark, Buffy, Xena over here!" Phoebe yells out to them while Ares is preoccupied with Smith.

With everyone grouped together now Phoebe lays it all out on how they're going to defeat Ares once and for all.

Quickly realizing that Smith is almost a physical match for him Ares switches tactics as he grabs hold of Smith and suddenly disappears. Where they reappear becomes obvious as they both suddenly come crashing out the top floor window of a skyscraper nearly thirty stories high and plummet back down to the street below with horrendous impact! Dazed and disoriented they both rise and then begin trading punches once again! Growing impatient and irritated Ares begins to let Smith have it with energy blasts, he takes the brunt of a couple of them but then begins to utilize his agent speed to dodge the rest and then barrels into Ares hard tackling him into the front display window of a street level clothing shop sending shattered glass and mannequins flying.

Meanwhile...

"All right, does everyone know what they have to do?" Phoebe asks one last time as everyone nods in response.

Just then Smith comes smashing back out through the wall right next to the window of the shop they're just crashed into, Ares then follows shortly after stepping out of the opening dusting himself off.

"Now!" Phoebe yells out!

Piper instantly uses her freezing magic to halt Ares in place, against a god it won't last long but a few moments is all that is needed. As Godzilla charges in from the left Piper unfreezes Ares at the last possible second just before Godzilla slams into him with full momentum. Godzilla then proceeds to smash Ares through building after building while at the same time unleashing one nuclear pulse after another in brutal succession at point-blank range! Several city blocks later Godzilla finally comes to a stop throwing Ares down onto the pavement with a thud!

Adequately fried and severely disoriented he tries to rise, just in time to get slammed into from both sides by both Smith and Clark who unload with punches at a speed the human eye cannot follow! Just then with the help of Leo's orbing powers the rest of the group arrives on the scene. The charmed ones have brought with them heavy doses of the same magic potion that they had tried to use to destroy the evil entity known as the Source, only in triple the amounts that they had used before! In unison Phoebe, Xena, and Buffy throw each of the separate vials necessary to create the spell directly at Ares feet as both Clark and Smith speed away to avoid what was about to come!

KABOOM!

A mushroom cloud practically erupts under Ares feet that Willow shields the rest of the group from with a force field of her own while at the exact same time the charmed ones join hands and begin another combined magical attack!

"The power of three will set us free!" They chant rapidly over and over resulting in another magical shockwave of energy!

In that same instant Godzilla whose dorsal plates had began glowing a few moments before unleashes a full force breath blast the strength of which is augmented by magical power added by both Leo and Willow!

KABLAM!

Ares goes flying for miles before crashing off somewhere in the distance with a sickening sound! Eventually they find him or more precisely Godzilla finds him first!

WHAM-BOOM-POW-CRUNCH-SMACK-THUD-SNAP-BLAM-SMASH!

Godzilla painfully unloads on the god of war with fist and tail, not to mention hitting him with anything that wasn't nailed down including a car or two! Anything else that could not be lifted simply proved as an adequate spot for Ares to be smashed into face first which Godzilla caps by putting him headfirst into the nearest wall and then digging a furrow through the wall for god knows how many feet before jerking him back out and slamming him back down onto the street headfirst leaving a nice little crater where his face made contact with the pavement!

"Ouch." Piper says.

Anyone present who was magically endowed could sense and almost feel Ares current condition...Paige looked like she was going to throw up.

Clark can't help but wince as he remembers the fight he and Godzilla had.

"Well now, wasn't that wonderfully sadistic?" Buffy says nonchalantly.

Xena walks up to the semiconscious god and sits down on the street next him where he lay.

"Hey there Ares, how ya doin? Looks like you're a little rough around the edges there." She says almost jovially.

"I'm not yeaten bet! I'll brush you like cugs!" Ares grunts in a completely stupefied voice.

"Oh yea, he's fine." Paige laughs.

"I can't believe he's still alive after all that." Willow admits.

"Well he is a god after all, and one of the most powerful ones to boot." Leo explains.

"Time for the finishing touches." Phoebe says looking over at Willow who then speaks aloud a strange incantation causing a bizzare kind of glitter to shower all over Ares.

"W-wh-what was that s-some kind of garnish, you gonna feed me to superlizard over here or something?" Ares snips having regained some of his composure but still completely wasted from the battle.

Godzilla cocks an eyebrow suddenly wondering what it would be like to try to eat a god.

"Forget I said that!" Ares stammers!

"Don't worry Ares we're not going to let Godzilla eat you." Phoebe tells him.

"We're not?" Paige says resulting in a little elbow jab to the side from Piper.

"We have other plans for you." Phoebe finishes as she nods to Leo and Paige who then combine their powers causing Ares to suddenly disappear.

"Where did you send him?" Buffy asks.

A rather sly grin from Phoebe is the only answer Buffy gets.

At that very same moment...

"Oh come on this is just lame!" Ares complains discovering he has been teleported to the moon!

"This is your big finish? Stick me on the moon!" he goes on grumbling as he finds himself lying in the middle of a large crater.

"Hah! No problem I'll just transport myself back t- wait a minute, what the hell?" Ares hisses suddenly realizing he no longer has the ability to teleport!

"Hey, just what in the hell is goi-" he stops in midsentence when it suddenly hits him! The glitter! Buffy's red headed wiccan friend!

"ARRRGGGHHHH! NO!" Ares explodes in a rage!

Indeed, he was stuck there, and even when he would finally regain his strength and senses there was still no telling how long he would be stranded! Ares quietly fumes on the surface of the moon vowing revenge.

As for the heroes...

"So you can get us all home! Fantastic!" Clark blurts out with great relief.

"Yes, everyone will be sent back to where they were before being teleported, but there is something else we have to attend to first." Phoebe says looking over in the direction of Smith standing nearby with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes indeed my dear, I have kept my end of our bargain now I dutily expect you to fulfill yours." Smith proclaims.

"I've read enough of your aura to be able to tell that whoever you are, whatever you are, and wherever it is you come from, you do not fight for the side of good." Leo accuses.

"Good. Evil. It is irrelevant. What is relevant is that I have a purpose, as each of you have a purpose. And regardless of what I am, or what you think of me you cannot go back on your word." Smith says removing his shades for the first time and focusing his eyes intensely on Phoebe.

Long moments of silence pass when finally.

"...No...I cannot." Phoebe relents looking over at Leo.

"Going back on your word? Bargain? What is he talking about Phoebe?" Willow asks.

"I struck a deal with Smith, if he helped us defeat Ares I said I would send him back home. I explained to him that for all he knew Ares would have or could have dumped him just about anywhere when he was done with him just for fun. Granted he had no more reason to trust us than Ares, but then again we wern't the ones who originally kidnapped him either." Phoebe explains.

"We'll I guess you did help us out in the end, even though you tried to kill us first." Clark groans disapprovingly.

"My apologies Mr. Kent...for not caring less." Smith says as serious and as deadpan as inhumanly possible as Leo builds up the necessary magic to send him back.

"Yikes, talk about being brutally honest." Buffy winces.

"Bet he's allot of fun at parties." Xena adds.

"Now if you will all excuse me I have pressing matters to get back to. Working with all of you has been...tolerable." Smith says to them all shortly before vanishing into thin air.

Leo sends him back to the Matrix at practically the exact time and place that Ares had originally taken him, as if it had never happened. Godzilla lets out a disgruntled growl as if saying "Good riddance."

"Wait a minute, if Ares created all of this now that he's gone-" Willow starts to freak.

"Relax, I made contact with the elders. They said they would maintain this fabricated reality long enough for us to do whatever we had to do, and until we left." Leo informs everyone.

"That was some plan you pulled off." Clark tells Phoebe.

"All it was was figuring out who among us could do the most damage to Ares if they could get their hands on him, the choice was obvious." She says as they all look over in Godzilla's direction who suddenly wonders why everyone is staring at him?

"Well there is a very special place for those who are brave enough to fight Godzilla." Piper starts to say.

"Really where is that?" Leo asks.

"The obituaries." Piper says as strait faced and as deadpan as possible.

"Winner and still champion." Buffy proclaims.

"Ah a happy ending, those are usually the best kind. We should try having them more often." Willow says with a laugh.

"Now is it time to go home?" Paige asks.

"As if you even had to ask." Piper throws in.

"Yes, now it is time...lets go home." Phoebe says.

THE END

In the next chapter the big G hits the big apple(for real this time), and meets a hero who has learned that with great power comes great responsibility.


End file.
